There Won't Be a Next Time
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: So it's finally happened. Drew and May are officially 'going out,' and are going on their very first date ever! However, in accordance with Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, the date is, to put it politely, less than perfect...


**A/N: I needed to take a break from the Johto fic for a while and this popped out. Nothing but a fluffy little oneshot that may or may not be slightly humorous, depending on how good my comedic skills are at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: For all you know, I really could be the owner of pokemon and not some hopeless blonde teenager from the middle of nowhere with no life writing about two characters that, let's face it, will never get together on the cinema screen. If I'm pretending that they will, I may as well pretend I have a life as well. **

May paced her house nervously. Nervous wasn't even the right way to describe it, since it was much too calm of a word. More like nerve-wracking anxiousness. Or something more dramatic that the dictionary could not possibly come up with a combination of words to describe.

However, her family was in thrills and chills. May, their little daughter-slash-big sister, was going on her first date. Her first date!

Caroline was pacing the kitchen, mirroring her daughter, but in excitement and not nerve-wracking anxiousness. She was holding a camera in her hands, testing the button to make sure it worked, turning it off to save the batteries, then turning it back on again to check and make sure it worked, and muttering softly to herself about making sure that everything was perfect for her little girl.

Norman was sitting on the couch, which faced the front door. His arms were crossed, as were his legs, and a heavy, threatening scowl was placed on his face. He drummed his fingers absently on his arm, wondering what kind of boy was going to show up.

Earlier that day, when May told him about the date, Norman didn't toss her a second glance.

"I don't like him." he had said from behind his newspaper. May gave him a look from the other side that he thankfully couldn't see.

"Dad, you haven't even met him!" she protested. "How can you say you don't like him already?"

"Well," Norman folded down the paper to look at her. "does he have a penis?"

Caroline looked sharply at her husband and Max choked on the bit of pancake he had in his mouth. May, while slightly unnerved as to why he would ask such a question, just nodded. "Of course he does, that's usually what guys have." Norman folded the paper back up to cover his face.

"Then I don't like him."

May had just avoided telling him any details for the rest of the day then.

Max, however, was following her in her pacing path, making smart remarks to her and getting her even more riled up. "I told you so, May! I told you he'd do it! I knew you liked him all along, I knew it. You were so obvious–"

"Max," May whirled around. "Shut up right now, or I'm going to–"

The doorbell rang.

All four heads in the house perked up at the noise.

Before May could stop her, Caroline rushed fro the kitchen to the front door and flung it open, snapping her first of a thousand pictures for the night. Drew blinked in the sudden bright light and tottered on the spot before shaking his head and stepping into the house. May gritted her teeth at her mother.

"Hello! You must be Drew! My name is Caroline, I'm May's mother, and I'm happy to welcome you into our home!" She gushed. May felt herself turn red.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Caroline." Drew said, sticking out his hand. Caroline ignored the handshake gesture and pulled him into a hug, thoroughly crushing him between her arms and her chest. Drew shuddered beneath her.

"Uh, mom, you should let go so we can get going." May said quickly, pushing her mother off of him. Drew reached up to straighten his collar and May dusted his shirt off and Caroline snapped another picture of the two of them together.

"I knew it was going to happen one day." Max was saying. "I mean, all those roses you kept giving her and–"

"Roses? Oh, how sweet!" Caroline cooed, snapping a few more pictures of Drew and May standing at the foot of the stairs, May looking about ready to kill Max and Drew looking very out of place and nervous, a first for him. It was about this time that Norman stood up, slowly walking over and placing himself between his daughter and her date. Drew lifted his head to look up at him and May heard a small gulp escape him.

"My name is Norman, and I'm the Petalburg gym leader." he said. Drew nodded nervously at the unsmiling face and held out a hand nervously to shake, which Norman didn't even take a glance at.

"Nice to meet you, sir." he managed to get out.

"I own two Slaking, you know." he said. May watched Drew's eyebrows raise up and a nervous smile appear on the boy's face.

"Do you now–"

"And they are quite fierce." he said, bending lower over Drew. "And if anything happens to my daughter, it would be a shame if they were suddenly to be turned loose." he mentioned, his tone icy. "And a very unfortunate accident would probably occur to the one that happened to cause that. Am I clear?"

"Dad!" May stood aghast while Caroline tugged his arm and pulled him out from where he stood, causing Drew to be bathed in light once more, and not Norman's shadow. He looked much paler than usual.

"Sweetie, leave the boy alone, they're only going to the movies!" Caroline scolded playfully. "Don't mind him, have fun!" she called. May quickly led Drew out the door, who glanced back at the wrong time. Norman was still glaring at him, and had put two of his fingers to his eyes, then turned his hand and pointed to Drew's. _I'm watching you, Kid._

"I'm so sorry about that!" May apologized as they walked away from her house, just a little quicker than usual. "This is the first time I've ever had a date and my mom is freaking out and my dad is, for once, acting dad-like, and Max is–"

"Woah, back up." Drew interrupted, color once more taking control of his face. "You've never had a date?"

"...No." May admitted, which she hated to do. Drew, the king of suave, and the master of romantics, was her first date, and she knew he had had plenty himself. To admit this to him was near ego suicide. Drew glanced over at her.

"Well, that's a shocker." he said simply. May's heart panged. What, no retort? No comment? No cut to her pride? Nothing that made her feel ashamed to be dateless and single?

"I guess?" she supplied to the awkward silence, which was now making a permanent place between the two as they walked down the busy Petalburg streets. She racked her brain for something to say, but could think of nothing. Drew also looked like he was having a tough time. His face was tinted a bit red, and he looked like he was concentrating on his shoes and the sidewalk more than anything else. May had to stop him in his tracks to point out the theater across the street.

"So, um, what do you want to see?" he asked. May shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll see anything. Just none of those blood-and-guts movies, I hate those." she said. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Well, that certainly limits out choices. Thanks." he said, then led her across the street. May followed, and stood behind him as he ordered the tickets to one of the movies.

"Aw, are you two going on a date?" asked the girl behind the counter, who looked sixteen, at least four years older than the pair. "How cute! You little couples just keep getting younger and younger!" At her words, Drew turned three more shades of red, and looked away. May grabbed his wrist and had to pull him away towards their theater as listed on the ticket.

Once inside and bathed in near-darkness, May let his wrist go and they stood there, trying to figure out which row to go to. Most of the middle sections were full now, and they were filling up fast. May turned to Drew and nodded her head toward the seats. "Where do you want to sit?"

Drew scanned the rows, then pointed to the back. "How about there?" he asked. When May nodded, he began his ascent up the stairs to the back row, May in tow, and took a seat near the middle, a few seats away from another couple, who were laughing and talking without a care in the world. May and Drew looked rather odd next to them, sitting in an awkward silence with their hands in their laps, as opposed to the other pair's held ones.

"So how many dates have you been on, then?" May asked, continuing the previous conversation. Drew shrugged.

"Only one or two. It's hard to find a girl that isn't a screaming fan nowadays." he said. "There are very few level-headed ones, and even less my age." He stole a glance over at May. "Besides, I'm not going to ask out someone unless I really like them, that would give me a bad reputation."

May felt her face heat up. Of course, she'd always had suspicions about his feelings toward her, what with the roses and hidden meanings in his words. His asking her on a date confirmed it, of course, but it was still different to hear that he really liked her out loud.

"Shh, the movie's starting." she said to cover for her blush, pointing at the screen. The lights dimmed to blackness, and the screen lit up, showing the previews for new movies coming to theaters. It hadn't even been five minutes into the previews when they heard a soft, yet extremely obvious moan from beside them. May leaned forward to look at Drew's other side, and he turned his head too.

The couple beside them was sucking face. Well, technically, the boy was sucking neck, and the girl was pressed against him, breathing heavily and trying to hold in her noise as much as possible. Drew felt his pupils dilate and May knew her one eyebrow had raised, her face now set in a grimace. Quickly, she sat back in her seat before Drew had noticed she was looking at the couple as well as he.

Drew turned his head back and locked his eyes to the screen, trying to ignoring the noises from the couple beside them. May could hear them clearly, and listening to it made her feel so many levels of awkward that she couldn't count. Drew felt the same way. They weren't supposed to start doing the same thing, were they? Like, was it mandatory to make out with your date at the movie theater? Though he had told her he had, Drew had never been on a date in his life. He had no clue what he was doing!

And if he was supposed to do the same thing... Oh god, he was the guy! Guys were supposed to give the first kiss, weren't they? So he had to be the one to instigate it in the first place! He glanced over at May, and saw her give an uncomfortable squirm. Did that mean she was feeling as awkward as he was? Maybe if he just left it alone...

But the couple beside them sure didn't. Even though the movie had finally started, the two were still going at it, and Drew even watched as they pushed up a couple of the armrests and proceeded to lay across the seats, playing an avid game of tonsil hockey as they did so. How was it that those two could keep going for that long without coming up for air?!

May hadn't seen any of the movements, of course, but her entire body tensed as the guy gave a particularly loud moan and then silenced, leaving only heavy breathing and a few light giggles in its wake. She gritted her teeth and willed herself not to look over, and pretend like nothing ever happened. Instead, she draped her arm across the armrest that was still between herself and Drew, (the other couple certainly couldn't say the same,) and slumped down in her chair.

Drew saw her hand shoot out, and saw her wrist go limp when it reached the end of the armrest, showing that her hand was now hanging free over the side. He too slumped down, resting his hand on his knee, close to hers. He was going to do it. He was going to hold her hand. Though, why this was such a hard task was anyone's guess. He had asked her on a date, he had given her roses, and yet his stomach did acrobatics when he tried to gather up the courage to reach out and grab her hand...

May reached up to scratch an itch at the exact moment he reached out, resulting in him doing an odd little jerk to pull his hand back. As if he wasn't being suspicious enough...

May put her hand back in the spot it was before, and slowly, ever so slowly, Drew inched his knee towards her hand, his hand still resting on top of it. May hadn't noticed what he was doing until she felt the back of one of her fingers start to heat up. Slowly, she became more aware of it until she was almost certain it was Drew's hand. It couldn't have been there by accident, since it hadn't been there before.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of holding his hand, but instead of letting it freeze her up, she took a shot and reached out, grabbing his hand first and holding it in her own. The pair of them glanced over at one another, didn't say a word, and then turned back to the movie.

The couple next to them didn't start up again, much to May and Drew's appreciation, but another couple a row or two ahead of them did. And this couple, to their (dis)pleasure, was in front of them, so it was rather hard to not look, as they were sitting right in front of their view. May bit her lip and locked her eyes to one corner of the screen, not caring if she missed the movie now. She'd rather do that than watch a couple of teenagers who couldn't hold their hormones in check.

Drew's face was beet red. He was holding her hand! But who had been the one to do it first? May. May had taken initiative before he had. '_Way to be a loser, Drew!'_ He thought bitterly. Still... there was something he could do to gain back his honor as a guy, wasn't there? Apart from making out, obviously.

Subconsciously, he gave her hand a little squeeze as he thought about what he could do, and May felt a little lightning bolt race up her arm at the action. She had absolutely no idea why, but it was so cute! She stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, then turned back to the movie, not quite sure of what to make of it.

Drew felt her arm give the tiniest of twitches after he had squeezed her hand, and the thought suddenly struck him. What was it that those guys always did in the movies? The thumb thing. They did the thumb thing.

But maybe May had some personal boundaries and she would object to it? Even though she was the one that had technically grabbed his hand first, maybe that was as far as she would go? Maybe he'd have to wait for next time... If there was ever going to be a next time, anyway.

Drew gathered up what little courage he could muster and lifted his thumb slowly, then brought it back down on hers and trailed it down a little, but just barely enough for a tickle.

_'Oh god, he's doing the thumb thing!'_ May squealed internally, after his thumb traced a little line of fire in its path. A moment later and he stroked her thumb with his again! May resisted the urge to let out a fangirly squeal at this, but her face she could not make listen to her, and it split into a wide grin of epic proportions.

Drew saw her smile out of the corner of his eye, and he suddenly felt a lot more at ease. She was okay with it, and not storming off in a huff or feeling unintentionally violated. So far, so good!

Their entire movie was spent like this, the pair of them feeling awkward and shy in the beginning, but slowly learning more about the other in turn. May began to suspect that he had never actually been on a date before, judging by how timid and cautious his actions were, but he in turn learned that she was quite lenient towards what he was allowed to do and was much more casual than any of the other girls he had known before.

Before they knew it, the movie had passed and the lights came back on, and people were packing up their coats and popcorn to leave. May and Drew sat like they were for a minute or so longer than was necessary, neither one wanting to be the one to break their entwined fingers. Drew was the one to do so, unfortunately, and they stood up to leave along with the others, completely ignoring the teenaged couple that was sitting three seats to Drew's right.

The walk back home was filled with much more chatter and laughter than the previous one. Drew looked less at his shoes and more at May, who didn't feel near as awkward this time. Before they knew it, they were standing on May's front porch, under the romantic stars above them. May noticed that they were standing a bit closer than usual, but it didn't bother her much at all, save for the butterflies in her stomach.

"So, thank you for taking me out tonight." she said shyly, scuffing her shoe on the wood planks under her feet. "I really had a great time." Aside from the couple at the movies, but that wasn't something she could bring up at this point.

"I did too." Drew answered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and, May noticed, creeping a little bit closer when he shifted back to his original foot. She chanced a small smile and looked up at him.

Drew looked down at her, a real smile on his lips. Not many people had the privilege of seeing it, but May seemed to be getting it a lot lately, as opposed to his usual smirk. She was smiling up at him shyly, and her hands were clasped in front of her, and she just looked so darn cute...

Drew took a step toward her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her hands moved to his neck, and they stood like that for a moment, his rich green eyes locked into her deep blue ones. Their moment continued as they both leaned in a bit, eyes still locked, and then the unthinkable happened.

May pulled him in for a hug while Drew closed his eyes and leaned down for a kiss. The confused couple ended up in an awkward position, May holding him close and him looking like he was attempting to kiss her ear. They froze like that for a moment, then pulled apart abruptly, though his hands were still on her back and her arms still around his neck.

"What was that?" she asked. Drew shook his head.

"I don't know, I was going for a kiss!"

"I was going for a hug!" May replied. They both turned red, then burst into laughter.

"Okay, how about a hug first, then a kiss?" May asked. Drew nodded, still smiling. However he was feeling on the outside was nothing to what his insides were feeling, though! He messed up his first kiss, and all on account of him not being able to read body language!

They hugged, and May suddenly felt like melting. His hugs were so comfortable, despite him being as thin as he was! They fit together completely... almost like a puzzle piece! Her head just fit that comfortable notch in his shoulder and neck, and his arms around her just felt so right...

Then they pulled away a tiny bit, enough to look at each other. Neither was smiling, but that was definitely not a requirement. May saw it in his eyes, he was going to kiss her, and her stomach turned into a full-blown marching parade of nerves. She closed her eyes and leaned in when he did, knowing it was going to come soon...

And then it didn't. Instead, she felt his lips brush past hers and kiss just above her lip on the right side, at the corner of her nose. Her lips ended up on his chin, and his eyes snapped open. That wasn't supposed to happen!

Quickly, he pulled away and dropped his arms to his sides. May did the same, and was just about to open her mouth to reply when Drew beat her to it. "Okay, bye."

May felt a little pang of hurt as he rushed down the steps of her porch and released Flygon at the same time, jumping on his back the second he could and taking off. She had only just enough time to see his bright red face before he had ran. Sure she was embarrassed too, but she hadn't run away...

Slowly, she opened the door and plastered on a fake smile as she walked through. Her family was sitting on the couch, watching some television, and they all greeted her happily with eager questions. May waved them all off, said she was tired, and trooped upstairs to her room to be alone.

Well, she had blown it. Her first date, her first date with _Drew_, and she totally blew it. She flopped down on her bed dejectedly and pulled a pillow over her face in shame, but pushed it out of the way when her Poke'Gear started ringing. Curious to who would be trying to contact her so late, she checked it, and had received a text message from none other than Drew himself.

_'Fantastic, he wants to break up.'_ she thought, but opened the message anyway.

_Sorry about tonight, and sorry I missed. I've never kissed a girl before, let alone been on a date with one. Sorry everything was so awkward. Maybe next time it'll be better. And I won't miss :)_

_-XO Drew_

May burst into smiles when she read through it, her sadness instantly gone. She quickly replied to it, then changed into her pajamas and turned off the light, sighing happily.

_As long as there is a next time :)_

_-XX May_

**A/N: Well, apart from plot, I have all of this knowledge from firsthand experience. Except for the dad part, that was all my friend's dad. My dad couldn't wait for me to get a boyfriend. /  
Oh well, humorous, pointless fluff. Hopefully you all liked it.**

**You know, there's a little button at the bottom of the screen that you can push. And when you do, a box pops up that you can type in! You really ought to try it out, you know. Quite ingenious. **


End file.
